Painfully Loving You
by applecocoa
Summary: Kyungsoo menjadi maid pribadi bagi Jongin, orang yang telah membuat masa depannya hancur. Dan hatinya semakin remuk ketika Jongin memperlakukannya layaknya sampah / "Jangan menangis, Kyung… kau tidak selemah itu." / "Kau memang tidak ada gunanya selain di ranjang ya?" / "AKU BUKAN SEX DOLL, JONGIN-SSI!" / "Dia mengingatmu?" / KAISOO, BAEKYEOL, HUNHAN FIC. SWITCHGENDER
1. Chapter 1

Title: Painfully Loving You

Author: applecocoa

Rating: M

Pairing: Kaisoo, Baekyeol, Hunhan

Genre: Switchgender, hurt/comfort, smut, school life, romance, friendship

Disclaimer: I just own the story :)

Summary: Kyungsoo menjadi maid pribadi bagi Jongin, orang yang telah membuat masa depannya hancur. Dan hatinya semakin remuk ketika Jongin memperlakukannya layaknya sampah / "Jangan menangis, Kyung… kau tidak selemah itu." / "Kau memang tidak ada gunanya selain di ranjang ya?" / "AKU BUKAN SEX DOLL, JONGIN-SSI!" / "Dia mengingatmu?" / KAISOO, BAEKYEOL, HUNHAN FIC. GENDERSWITCH.

Warning: Genderwitch/GS, NC, alur berantakan, gaje, ... (isi sesuai keinginan. wkwk)

Auhtor note: Hello guys! Ide FF ini sebenernya udah lama ada di otakku, mungkin udah ada sekitar setahunan. Dan selama berbulan-bulan otakku perang casts (serius, aku ga bohong -_-), dan akhirnya jadilah casts-nya Kaisoo. Oiya, kata-kata yang dicetak miring di dalam cerita itu berarti pemikiran Kyungsoo atau flashback. Oke, udah segini aja author notesnya. Happy reading :)

* * *

Kyungsoo mengigit-gigit bibirnya gugup ketika dia melihat rumah besar itu. Dia memadangi dirinya yang datang dengan baju lusuh yang sangat tidak pantas jika dibandingkan dengan rumah mewah itu. Apakah keputusannya untuk datang kesini tepat? Apa dia tidak akan ditendang ketika dia menampakkan diri di depan sang pemilik rumah?

Perempuan bermata bulat itu memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri. Dengan langkah yang tersendat-sendat, dia memencet bel di samping pintu. Jaraknya agak jauh sehingga dia harus berjinjit terlebih dahulu. Dia merutuki badannya yang jauh dari kata tinggi sehingga dia harus melompat-lompat untuk meraih bel itu.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Agassi?" tanya seseorang.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk memencet bel. Dia memandang sejenak pada orang yang sedang berbicara. Dia seorang wanita. Wajahnya terlihat tua, mungkin umurnya sekitar 40 tahun, tapi dia terlihat cocok menggunakan kaos kasual sederhana yang biasa dipakai orang-orang berusia 25 tahun. Kyungsoo agak minder karena tinggi badannya bahkan lebih pendek dari wanita itu. Padahal wanita itu hanya mengenakan sandal, bukan high heels.

Kyungsoo membungkuk sejenak, memberi tanda hormat pada Ahjumma itu. "Annyeonghaseyo Ahjumma, Do Kyungsoo imnida. Saya ingin melamar pekerjaan sebagai maid disini."

"Ah, jadi kau ingin bekerja? Kukira kau teman anakku," ujarnya. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi. Teman? Apa berarti… keluarga ini memiliki anak yang seumuran dengannya? Tunggu, lalu apalagi yang dikatakan Ahjumma itu? 'Anakku'?

"A-anda… Mrs. Kim!?"

"Ya, itu benar anak muda. Baiklah, sebaiknya kita masuk dulu. Kita teruskan percakapan di dalam," ujarnya.

"Baik Ahjumma. Dan hmm… maaf, saya tidak tahu bahwa Anda Mrs. Kim," Kyungsoo menggaruk belakang lehernya kikuk.

Keluarga Kim merupakan merupakan salah satu keluarga paling berpengaruh di Korea. Mr. Kim merupakan seorang pebisnis besar. Dia memprakarsai terbentuknya berbagai macam perusahaan, mulai dari produk telekomunikasi, agensi hiburan, hingga rumah sakit.

Istrinya, orang yang saat ini duduk di depan Kyungsoo, merupakan seorang perempuan yang memiliki andil besar dalam politik dan hukum Korea. Dia merupakan aktivis yang sering sekali muncul di TV. Dia juga sering dipercaya untuk menyelesaikan kasus-kasus berat dalam negara.

Sedangkan anak tunggal mereka… Kyungsoo sebenarnya belum tahu siapa dia. Kata orang-orang, pemuda itu tampan, cerdas, dan sangat berbakat. Orang-orang sering mengatakan bahwa predikat 'seniman berbakat' masih kurang untuk menggambarkan kesempurnaannya.

Mrs. Kim meminta Kyungsoo untuk duduk di kursi tamu. Perempuan kecil itu semakin tidak nyaman saja dengan keadaan ini. Rumah ini tidak hanya terlihat mewah di luar. Setiap perabot dan detail kecil di rumah ini seakan berharga satu juta dolar di mata Kyungsoo. Dia takut akan merusaknya jika dia benar-benar menjadi maid nantinya.

"Do Kyungsoo, kau lebih suka teh atau jus jeruk?" tawar Mrs. Kim.

Kyungsoo terbelalak. Mata burung hantunya melebar imut. Mrs. Kim tersenyum simpul ketika Kyungsoo terlihat bimbang dan memutuskan untuk berpikir sejenak.

"Ayolah Kyungsoo, ini hanya tawaran minum. Kau membuatnya terlihat seperti tawaran pemecatan saja," canda Mrs. Kim.

Mrs. Kim semakin tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika dia melihat Kyungsoo terbata-bata mengatakan sesuatu. Sepertinya dia tidak biasa menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Kyungsoo terlihat seperti anak berusia sembilan bulan yang mencoba untuk menirukan kata-kata orangtuanya.

"Ti-tidak.. u-usah," ujarnya sambil menggeleng pelan. Pipi chubby-nya semakin terlihat ketika dia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum gugup.

"Oh baiklah, reaksimu itu aku anggap sebagai kata lain dari 'terserah Mrs. Kim'," ujar wanita paruh baya itu. Kyungsoo kembali menunjukkan wajah kagetnya. Sudut-sudut bibir Mrs. Kim terangkat sebelum dia mengucapkan, "aku akan membuatkanmu jus jeruk. Jangan menolak, oke?"

Mrs. Kim menghilang cepat sekali hingga Kyungsoo tidak punya waktu untuk memberi penolakan. Tidak sampai 5 menit, Kyungsoo menerima sebuah cangkir putih dengan ragu-ragu. Es yang sedang mencair dan titik-titik air di luar cangkir terlihat begitu menyegarkan di matanya.

"Jadi Do Kyungsoo, kau benar-benar berniat untuk menjadi maid?" Mrs. Kim mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"I-iya, Mrs. Kim."

"Tapi begini Kyungsoo-ah, anakku ingin satu maid di rumah ini. Jadi, kau bersedia 'kan, hidup berdua saja dengan anakku?"

_Bukan hal yang sulit, lagipula aku bisa menjamin bahwa aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh._

"Saya bersedia. Adakah aturan lain yang harus saya setujui?"

"Nah, ini yang paling sulit. Calon maid yang datang sebelum kau banyak yang tidak dapat menyanggupi ini," ujar Mrs. Kim. "Kau tidak boleh pulang selama 8 bulan. Aku dan suamiku sering sekali mengunjungi rumah ini, tapi untuk 8 bulan ke depan aku pikir kami tidak akan bisa melakukannya lagi. Agenda kerja kami semakin padat, bahkan kami tidak yakin bisa pulang ke rumah sekali dalam sebulan."

Kyungsoo menelan ludah. Dia tidak akan bisa melihat Eomma dan rumahnya selama 8 bulan ke depan.

"Tapi tenang saja Kyungsoo, kau bisa menelepon keluarga dan teman-temanmu kapan saja. Kau juga bisa mengambil cuti selama beberapa hari jika kau ingin," jelas Mrs. Kim lagi.

_8 bulan bukan waktu yang singkat…_

Tapi bukankah dia kesini untuk mencari uang? Untuk memberi kehidupan yang lebih layak pada ibunya, untuk satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa baginya saat ini?

"Bagaimana Kyungsoo? Kau setuju?" tanya Mrs. Kim.

Mencari pekerjaan dengan gaji besar bukanlah hal yang mudah di Seoul. Apalagi jika pekerjaan itu termasuk pekerjaan kecil dan ringan seperti maid. Dia sudah cukup beruntung karena dia menemukan lowongan pekerjaan ini, bahkan dia diterima dengan baik oleh sang calon majikan.

_Kyungsoo, kesempatan tidak datang dua kali._

"Baik, saya setuju."

Mrs. Kim terlihat lega dan bahagia sekali. Dia tersenyum manis pada perempuan bermata besar itu. Kyungsoo mengikuti gerakannya ketika wanita paruh baya itu menyeruput jus jeruknya.

"Oh iya Kyungsoo-ah, kau masih dalam usia sekolah, bukan?"

"Iya, Ahjumma."

"Bagaimana jika kau kusekolahkan ke SM High School?"

Kyungsoo hampir saja menyemburkan jus jeruknya. SM High School adalah sekolahnya dulu. Dia bersekolah disana sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan keluar karena… dia hamil.

"Jangan khawatir, Kyungsoo-ah, SM High School adalah salah satu sekolah terbaik di Seoul. Anakku juga bersekolah disana. Kalian bisa berangkat bersama dan meminta dia untuk memberimu tour guide. Bagaimana? Ide yang bagus 'kan?"

"Ehm Ahjuma… selama beberapa bulan ini saya samasekali tidak menyentuh buku. Saya tidak yakin saya bisa melewati tes masuk di SM High School. Lagipula, saya tidak berencana masuk kuliah, jadi tidak masalah jika saya tidak menyelesaikan SMA," Kyungsoo memberikan alasan.

"Begini saja, kau jalani dulu tes masuk ke SM High School. Jika kau tidak diterima disana, aku akan mencarikanmu sekolah lain," ujar Mrs. Kim. Kyungsoo tertegun memandang wanita itu. Sepertinya dia serius ingin menyekolahkannya. Dan jujur saja, perlakuannya membuat Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya. Wanita itu seakan tidak menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai orang asing. "Oh ya ampun, sore ini ada rapat! Kyungsoo-ah, jangan lupa berbelanja untuk membuat makan malam. Uangnya bisa kau ambil di lemari di dekat kulkas. Aku pergi dulu!"

"Eh? Sebentar Mrs. Kim, ada satu hal yang ingin saya tanyakan," ujar Kyungsoo. "Siapa nama anak Anda?"

"Oh benar juga, aku lupa tidak memberitahumu. Nama anakku Kim Jongin."

Dan bersama dengan perginya perempuan itu, Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa kehidupan barunya sebagai maid tidak akan mudah.

.

.

.

"Kamsahamnida, Ahjumma," ujar Kyungsoo sambil menerima 2 kantong plastik yang diberikan oleh kasir.

Ini sudah hampir jam 6 sore. Jongin pasti sudah pulang. Mengingat nama Jongin membuat hatinya merasakan hal yang ganjil kembali. Entahlah, dia juga tidak menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. mungkin saja cinta, mungkin saja kecewa... dia tidak mengerti. Sudah berbulan-bulan dia mencoba menulikan diri dari kata-kata hatinya. Kenangan-kenangan masa lalu hanya akan semakin menghantui jika dia terus-menerus mendengarkan hatinya.

**Flashback...**

_"Jongin-ah, dimana kita? Bukankah kau bilang kita akan bermain?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil merapatkan diri kepada lelaki berkulit tan itu._

_"Kau sudah SMA tapi kau tidak tahu tempat ini?" Jongin balik bertanya. "Ini pub, tempat bermain kita yang baru."_

_"A-apa maksudmu? Kita bermain disini? Apa yang bisa kau mainkan disini? Jongin-ah, tempat ini mengerikan, aku ingin pulang."_

_Kyungsoo bergidik melihat orang-orang di dalam ruangan itu. Sebagian orang menari mengikuti alunan musik, yang lain merokok, mabuk, dan... melakukan hal-hal di luar etika. Dia bisa melihat seorang wanita sedang membuka lingerie merahnya di hadapan umum. Di sudut ruangan, dia bahkan bisa melihat seorang perempuan mendesah ketika seorang laki-laki memainkan payudaranya dengan mulut. Seorang pemuda terang-terangan meneteskan air liurnya ketika dia melihat aktivitas pasangan itu, dan seorang pemuda lain merekamnya dengan handycam._

_"Kris, bagianmu," Jongin sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo dengan dagunya._

_"Anak SD?" ujar orang bernama Kris itu. Perawakannya tinggi, hidungnya mancung, dan wajahnya terlihat tegas. Kyungsoo seperti menciut ketika melihat tatapannya padanya. Dia merasa seperti mangsa yang bertemu dengan predator._

_"Wajahnya memang terlihat seperti anak-anak, Kris. Tapi kau tak akan percaya dengan badannya," ujar Jongin. "Kau tidak akan percaya ketika melihat payudaranya. Ukurannya memang kecil, tetapi lebih kenyal daripada milik perempuan yang kau pesan semalam."_

_ Mata Kyungsoo membulat ketika mendengar kata-kata Jongin. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Kyungsoo._

_Hanya dengan satu gerakan tangan, kini Kyungsoo sudah duduk di pangkuan Jongin. Laki-laki berkulit tan itu memerangkap perempuan mungil itu dengan dua tangannya._

_"Tentu saja kami membicarakanmu, Kyung. Lebih spesifiknya, kami membicarakanmu dan lubang sempitmu yang menggiurkan itu," ujar Jongin. Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening. Dia tidak mengerti arah pembicaran Jongin. Pikirannya masih terlalu polos._

_"Kris, bagaimana dengan taruhanku kemarin?" ujar Jongin sambil menyunggingkan sebuah seringai. "Bagaimana dengan 6 ronde? Kali ini taruhannya 2 juta won."_

_"Menarik. Aku setujui Jongin. Apa kau punya lube? Aku kasihan dengan anak kecil ini. Bisa-bisa dia pingsan karena kesakitan."_

_"Jongin aku merasa ada yang tidak beres. Aku ingin pu..."_

_BRUK!_

_Jongin menghempaskan Kyungsoo ke arah Kris. Badan kecil perempuan itu berada dengan badan Kris yang berotot. Badan Kyungsoo gemetar ketika dia melihat seringai Kris._

_"Ini lube-nya, dan ini kunci kamarnya. Selamat menikmati keperawanannya," bersamaan dengan Jongin yang meminum alkoholnya, Kris memanggul Kyungsoo di pundaknya._

_Tidak ada gunanya Kyungsoo menangis, meronta, ataupun berteriak. Kris jauh lebih kuat darinya. Lagipula, tidak akan ada yang menolongnya. Setiap orang di pub sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri. Termasuk Jongin, orang yang telah dipercayainya. Malam itu, dia harus merelakan hal dijaganya seumur hidup hilang begitu saja._

_._

_._

_._

_"Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan mengugurkan kandunganku," ujar seorang wanita berkamata tebal didepan Kyungsoo._

_"AKU TIDAK AKAN MELAKUKANNYA, SEONSAENGNIM! AKU MENCINTAI ANAKKU!" teriak Kyungsoo frustasi. Sudah dua jam dia berada di ruang guru, tapi permintaannya untuk keluar dari sekolah belum juga menemui penyelesaian. Wakil kepala sekolah itu sealu saja mendebat pendapatnya._

_"KYUNGSOO, DENGARKAN AKU! AKU PERNAH BERADA DI POSISIMU! SAAT ITU AKU BENAR-BENAR MENGUGURKAN KANDUNGANKU! LEBIH BAIK DIA MATI SAAT ITU JUGA DARIPADA DIA MENDERITA KARENA AKU TIDAK BISA MEMBESARKANNYA DENGAN BAIK! DUNIA INI JAHAT, KYUNGSOO! TIDAK CUKUP DENGAN CINTA SAJA KAU BISA MEMBESARKANNYA!"_

_"KEPUTUSKANKU SUDAH BULAT, SEONSAENGNIM!"_

**Flashback end.**

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menyeret barang belanjaannya menuju dapur. Tangannya pegal karena dia sudah menentengnya dari supermarket hingga depan pintu.

"Ini sudah jam 6. Dia seharusnya sudah pulang sejak tadi," perempuan itu meraih sebuah piring plastik dan menempatkan buah-buahan disana. Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, dia mengambil peralatan masak dan mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk memasak. "Oh sebentar, sepertinya aku lupa membeli garam!"

Perempuan kecil itu mencari di setiap sudut dapur, mengaduk-aduk setiap plastik yang dibawanya dari supermarket, dan meneliti setiap wadah di lemari penyimpanan, tapi hasilnya sama saja.

"Siapa kau?" suara bass tiba-tiba terdengar dari balik punggungnya.

DEG!

Suara itu... tanpa berbalik pun dia sudah tahu siapa pemiliknya. Suara itu belum juga berubah. Begitu pun dengan nada suaranya yang terdengar dingin.

Kalau saja tradisi berbicara tanpa menadang lawan bicara itu sopan, Kyungsoo pasti akan melakukannya. Jujur saja, dia tidak berani menatap laki-laki itu. Dia takut sesuatu akan terjadi pada hatinya. Dia takut luka masa lalunya akan terbuka lagi.

"Sulli?"

Hati Kyungsoo teraduk-aduk ketika nama itu terucap dari bibir pria itu. Dia dan selalu dia, selalu perempuan itu. Satu nama yang berhasil membuka kembali semua kenangan Kyungsoo. Benar bukan perkiraanya bahwa kehidupan barunya tidak akan mudah?

_Ayo Kyungsoo, kau harus berani. Dia majikanmu sekarang. Kau harus bersikap baik padanya. Paling tidak, untuk saat ini bertingkahlah sewajarnya, seakan-akan kau baru mengenalnya untuk pertama kali._

"Ma-maaf, saya bukan Sulli-ssi," ujar Kyungsoo. Usahanya untuk menyunggingkan senyum gagal ketika dia melihat figur tampan itu. Ya benar, 'seniman berbakat' memang masih kurang untuk menganggambarkan kesempurnaannya. Kulitnya yang kecokelatan, bibirnya yang tebal, badannya yang tinggi... entah kata apa yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya. Tidak ada yang berubah darinya, dia masih tetap seorang lelaki tanpa cacat. "Annyeonghaseyo Jongin-ssi, Do Kyungsoo imnida. Saya maid pribadi Anda."

Kyungsoo tertegun ketika mata keduanya bertemu. Mata obsidian Jongin memandang tajam padanya, membungkam bibirnya yang saat itu masih ingin berbicara. _Kenapa, Jongin? Tidak suka kah?_


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Painfully Loving You

Author: applecocoa

Rating: M

Pairing: Kaisoo, Baekyeol, Hunhan

Genre: Switchgender, hurt/comfort, smut, school life, romance, friendship

Disclaimer: I just own the story :)

Summary: Kyungsoo menjadi maid pribadi bagi Jongin, orang yang telah membuat masa depannya hancur. Dan hatinya semakin remuk ketika Jongin memperlakukannya layaknya sampah / "Jangan menangis, Kyung… kau tidak selemah itu." / "Kau memang tidak ada gunanya selain di ranjang ya?" / "AKU BUKAN SEX DOLL, JONGIN-SSI!" / "Dia mengingatmu?" / KAISOO, BAEKYEOL, HUNHAN FIC. GENDERSWITCH.

Warning: Genderwitch/GS, OOC, typos, etc

Author Notes: Maaf banget buat semua, aku tiba-tiba kehilangan ide buat ff ini. Tapi akhirnya ide dateng juga dan... ini dia. Happy reading ya :D

* * *

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas lega ketika dia berhasil mencapai halaman SM High School. Jongin sudah berangkat lebih dulu dengan mobilnya. Untunglah, berjalan sejauh 4 blok bukanlah hal sulit. Dia sering melakukan ini ketika dia bekerja bersama ibunya di Gyeonggi. Lagipula, dia tidak berani satu mobil dengan Jongin. Selama 3 hari bekerja, Jongin tidak pernah berbicara padanya. Dia terus saja memberikan tatapan dingin dan tak pernah merespon keberadaannya.

Berbicara tentang SM High School, sekolah itu masihlah sekolah elit dengan siswa-siswi super kaya. Kyungsoo dapat melihat tempat parkir yang penuh dengan mobil-mobil mahal, rumah kaca berisi tanaman, dan kantin yang menyerupai restoran.

Kyungsoo merasa canggung berada di tengah lautan manusia itu. Satu yang dia syukuri, dia keluar ketika masih tercatat sebagai siswa baru. Jadi, dia yakin tidak banyak yang mengingat wajahnya. Ini akan memudahkannya untuk menyembunyikan identitas sebagai siswa yang pernah drop out.

Samar-samar, Kyungsoo melihat seorang perempuan kecil dan laki-laki jangkung berjalan menuju pintu gerbang. Si jangkung terlihat santai, sedangkan perempuan disampingnya terlihat gugup. Tunggu, wajahnya sangat familiar.

"Baekhyun! Chanyeol!" panggil Kyungsoo sambil berlari ke arah dua orang itu. Itu dua orang sahabatnya. Dia tersenyum cerah. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak bertemu mereka. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dia merindukan dua orang itu.

Keduanya terkejut melihat Kyungsoo, terlebih Baekhyun. Perempuan itu berlari ke arah Kyungsoo dan menangkupkan tangannya ke pipi gemuk itu. Kedua tangannya kemudian beralih ke pundak, lengan, dan berakhir di telapak tangan Kyungsoo. Sepertinya dia masih belum yakin bahwa Kyungsoo didepannya itu nyata, bukan hanya ilusinya saja.

"Baekhyun-ah, sakit," rintih Kyungsoo ketika perempuan itu tidak sengaja meremas jarinya.

"Ini kau, Kyungsoo? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Yah! Do Kyungsoo!" bentak Chanyeol. Baik Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo tersentak di tempat mereka.

Mereka bergidik melihat si happy virus Chanyeol berubah menjadi sangat mengerikan. Rahangnya mengeras dan matanya memicing tajam.

"Kau! Apa kau pikir kau bisa datang dan pergi begitu saja di kehidupan kami? Apa kau pikir setelah kau pergi, berarti kami tidak ingin tahu lagi keadaanmu? Kemana perginya ponselmu? Kenapa kau tidak membalas surat dan email kami? Dan kenapa kau tidak bilang bahwa kau sudah kembali ke Seoul? Apa kau tidak tahu seberapa khawatirnya aku, Baekhyun, dan Luhan? Apa kau sudah tidak peduli dengan teman-temanmu?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja meledak.

"Errr Chanyeol, kita bisa bicarakan semuanya baik-baik nanti," timpal Baekhyun takut-takut.

"Nanti?" ulang Chanyeol. "Aku perlu penjelasannya sekarang." Chanyeol menyeret paksa lengan Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol-ah, aku harus pergi ke ruang administrasi dulu," Kyungsoo tertatih-tatih menyamai langkah raksasa Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu tidak mendengarkannya.

"Chanyeol-ah, biarkan dia selesaikan urusannya dulu!" Baekhyun mengekor dibelakang mereka. Dengan cepat dia melepas genggaman Chanyeol di tangan mungil itu.

"BAEK!"

"Sudahlah, Chanyeol. Kyungsoo-ah, kau bisa pergi ke Angel café sepulang sekolah? Ayo kita bicarakan semuanya disana. Aku akan mengajak Luhan juga."

"B-baiklah," ujar Kyungsoo.

"Ya sudah, pergilah sekarang. Si raksasa ini bisa semakin gila jika kau tidak cepat pergi."

Perempuan mungil itu tidak perlu diperintah dua kali untuk segera pergi. Cepat-cepat dia berlari ke lantai dua dan mencari ruang administrasi. Untunglah dia masih ingat sebagian denah SM High School.

3 hari yang lalu, Kyungsoo pergi ke SM High School untuk mengikuti tes masuk. Semua tes, mulai dari akademik hingga interview, dilaksanakan pada hari itu. Karena dia satu-satunya pendaftar siswa baru, SM High School bisa memastikan bahwa hasil tes akan selesai dengan cepat. Benar saja, sehari setelahnya dia menerima kabar bahwa dia diterima.

Mrs. Kim sepertinya adalah orang yang paling bahagia mendengar berita ini. Setelah dia mendapat kabar, dia segera membelikan segala macam keperluan sekolah untuknya. Ini benar-benar seperti mimpi bagi Kyungsoo. Sebelumnya, dia harus menggunakan peralatan SMP-nya dan meminjam seragam pada alumni. Dia juga mati-matian menata jadwal kerja part-timenya. Tabungan seumur hidupnya juga terus berkurang, padahal belum semua kebutuhan sekolahnya terpenuhi. Dia pasti sangat beruntung hingga bertemu orang seperti Mrs. Kim

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memasuki kelas 1-8 dengan perasaan was-was. Seingatnya, kelas ini berisi orang-orang dengan bakat yang sangat menonjol. Dia dulu tidak masuk ke kelas ini.

Bakat apa yang berkembang ketika dia meninggalkan sekolah? Akademik? Hmm sepertinya tidak. Dia tidak bohong ketika mengatakan pada Mrs. Kim bahwa dia tidak memegang buku selama berbulan-bulan. Olahraga? Badannya kurus, pendek, ototnya juga tidak terbentuk dengan baik. Tidak ada tanda-tanda atlet di badannya. Seni? Rasanya juga tidak yang istimewa dengan gambar, tarian, dan suaranya. Dia juga tidak bagus dalam seni drama.

"Aku Do Kyungsoo. Salam kenal."

Setelah membungkuk untuk memberi salam, guru itu menyuruhnya untuk duduk disebelah anak bernama Sehun.

_Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menemukan orang bernama Sehun? Aku 'kan belum mengenal–_

Kyungsoo tertegun melihat seorang laki-laki melambaikan tangan padanya. Wajahnya dingin, tapi senyumnya manis sekali.

"Aku Oh Sehun," laki-laki itu menyodorkan tangan ketika Kyungsoo duduk disampingnya. "Aku sudah tahu namamu kok," ujarnya lagi ketika Kyungsoo ingin menjawabnya. "Sebentar, wajahmu sepertinya familiar. Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

"E-eh?" Tidak sengaja Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya memandang tidak fokus ke segala arah. Apakah dia harus berbohong? "Mungkin… hanya mirip?"

"Mirip atau sama?" Sehun mengetuk-ngetukkan jari di dagu. Dia mengerutkan dahi, berpikir keras.

"Hahaha mungkin hanya de javu. Ya, de javu," Kyungsoo tertawa canggung.

Kyungsoo mengigit ujung lidahnya ketika Sehun memandanginya lekat-lekat. Laki-laki ini…

"Wah, kalau dilihat-lihat wajahmu lucu juga ya. Coba lakukan yang seperti tadi!" pintanya.

Mata Kyungsoo membulat. "Hah? A-apa? Yang ma-mana?"

"Ya ampun Kyungsoo, kenapa kau jadi gagap begitu?" Sehun terkikik. "Itu… ketika matamu bergerak kekanan dan kekiri. Itu lucu sekali. Oh iya, sepertinya akan terlihat semakin lucu jika kau menggembungkan pipi."

"Apa kau sedang mengajariku aegyo? Aku buruk dalam hal itu, Sehun-ssi."

"Begitu ya. Tapi tidak masalah kok. Lagipula wajahmu sudah imut," ujar Sehun.

_Orang ini sangat berbeda dengan wajahnya ya. Dingin di luar, tapi begitu hangat di dalam._

"Oh iya, jangan panggil aku Sehun-ssi. Sehun saja sudah cukup."

_Sepertinya hari pertamaku di sekolah tidak buruk._

Kyungsoo memalingkan muka, melihat seorang laki-laki yang sedang duduk di pojok ruangan. Mata obsidian itu memandang jauh ke luar kelas. Buku-buku terbuka didepannya, memperlihatkan coretan yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit.

Orang jenius selalu satu langkah lebih awal, pikir Kyungsoo ketika melongok isi buku itu. Rupanya itu coretan matematika yang sekarang sedang dibahas. Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang Jongin. Sepertinya dia sedang memandang… kelas 1-2…

Kelas Choi Sulli.

.

.

.

Luhan dan Baekhyun terlihat sedang memainkan es krim mereka. Mereka berkali-kali menyendok dan mengaduk-aduk benda setengah cair itu. Kyungsoo melirik pada lelaki yang sedang duduk disampingnya. Chanyeol tidak sedang melakukan apapun. Dia diam seperti patung. Tidak ada aktivitas, tidak ada ekspresi.

"Jadi, darimana aku harus memulai?" Kyungsoo memecah keheningan.

Perempuan mungil itu menunduk ketika melihat tatapan menghujam Chanyeol. Barusan laki-laki itu mengatakan dia bahwa dia masih kesal. Dia janji akan menyekap Kyungsoo di Angel café sampai semua pertanyaannya terjawab. Tidak boleh ada rahasia, tidak boleh ada cerita yang terlewat, begitu katanya.

"Alasan kenapa kami tidak bisa mengontakmu," ujar Chanyeol singkat. Laki-laki itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Kyungsoo mengigit bibirnya sekilas. Ini akan menjadi cerita yang panjang. "Setelah keluar, aku pulang ke Gyeonggi. Eomma kecewa sekali padaku. Keuangan keluarga kami juga memburuk." Kyungsoo memulai. "Jadi, kami melakukan apapun yang kami bisa untuk dapat menghemat uang. Pindah ke apartemen murah, menjual handphone, bekerja… Saat itu, aku pikir aku tidak akan bisa bertemu kalian lagi. Aku memang masih bisa mengirim surat, tapi aku takut kalian akan semakin khawatir dengan keadaanku. Jadi kuputuskan untuk tidak mengontak kalian," jelas Kyungsoo.

Ekspresi Chanyeol sudah agak melunak. Dia menghembuskan nafas berat, sedangkan Baekhyun dan Luhan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Hidup Kyungsoo memang sulit. Mereka sudah sering mendengar ceritanya dulu. Pengalaman-pengalamannya, pengorbanannya yang tidak ada habisnya…

"Jangan kau ulangi lagi," pesan Chanyeol. Ada rasa bersalah mengingat bagaimana cara dia menyambut Kyungsoo tadi pagi. Baekhyun terlihat ceria sekali, tetapi dia malah marah-marah.

"Kyungsoo-ah, kau makan dengan baik 'kan disana?" tanya Baekhyun. "Ibumu sehat-sehat saja?"

"Aku makan dengan baik, Baek. Ibuku juga baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir."

"Dimana kau tinggal sekarang?"

"Kalau aku katakan, kalian pasti tidak percaya," Kyungsoo berpikir-pikir bagaimana cara menjelaskan pada mereka. "Hmm… aku… tinggal di rumah Jongin."

"APAAAAA!?" pekik ketiga sahabatnya.

"Pergi dari rumah itu dan pindah secepatnya! Kau bisa pergi ke rumahku, Baekhyun, atau Chanyeol. Orangtua kami pasti tidak keberatan. Kau tinggal pilih, Kyung. Kemana saja asalkan bukan di rumah Jongin. Aku tidak mau kalau kejadian yang tidak-tidak terjadi lagi," Luhan berkata panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak bisa pergi dari rumah itu. Aku sekarang bekerja disana sebagai maid," jelas Kyungsoo.

Ketiga sahabatnya membelalakkan mata.

"Aku… aku bisa jaga diri kok. Lagiupula Jongin sepertinya sudah melupakanku. Tenang saja," Kyungsoo meyakinkan mereka.

Ketiga sahabatnya masih belum bisa percaya. Mereka tenggelam dengan pikiran masing-masing, memperkirakan apakah Kyungsoo benar-benar aman disana. Kyungsoo memang bisa menjaga diri, tapi Jongin? Mungkin sudah lain cerita.

"Ya sudah kita lanjutkan ke pertanyaan lain. Bagaimana dengan janinmu, Kyung?" tanya Luhan.

Raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah dengan cepat. Hati Luhan tertohok ketika melihat mata besar itu memerah. Ini kali pertama mereka bertemu setelah berbulan-bulan berpisah, dan dia malah membuat mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca dipertemuan pertama mereka.

"Aku sudah berusaha sebisaku," Kyungsoo menunduk dalam-dalam. "Tapi mobil itu menabrakku. Aku selamat, aku tidak mengalami luka apapun, tapi… janinku…" Kyungsoo mengusap-usap matanya yang berair. "Aku pendarahan. Dan janinku meninggal… aku bahkan belum bisa melihatnya bernafas. Aku benar-benar kelewat bodoh hingga aku tidak bisa menjaga anakku."

"Kyung, ma-maaf… aku tidak bermaksud…" Jika bisa, Luhan pasti sudah menarik kata-katanya. "Kyung, aku benar-benar minta maaf…"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. "Kau tidak salah, Lu. A-aku…"

"Jangan salahkan dirimu," potong Baekhyun. Matanya ikut berkaca-kaca melihat keadaan Kyungsoo. "Itu bukan salahmu."

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menggeleng. "Aku ini ibu yang jahat, bukan?"

Perempuan bermata bulat itu terisak ketika Luhan dan Baekhyun berlari ke kursinya. Mereka mendekap erat-erat perempuan mungil itu.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepala pada bahu Baekhyun. Air matanya mengalir deras ketika dia mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sebuah janin kecil keluar dari rahimnya. Tubuhnya belum sempurna, bentuknya belum begitu mirip dengan bentuk bayi yang baru lahir, tapi Kyungsoo bisa merasakan panas di dadanya ketika dia melihat anak itu. Panas yang membuatnya ingin menangis, menyesali perbuatannya sehingga tidak bisa melihat anaknya tumbuh besar.

"Tidak ada yang tahu hal itu akan terjadi, Kyung," Chanyeol angkat bicara. Raut wajahnya ikut berubah. Dia mengelus pelan bahu Kyungsoo. Pipinya menempel pada puncak kepala Kyungsoo. "Aku minta maaf juga soal tadi pagi. Dan jika terjadi sesuatu, jangan pernah kau berpikir untuk menyimpannya sendiri. Aku, Baekhyun, dan Luhan tidak akan tenang jika tidak tahu keadaanmu."

Kyungsoo kembali terisak. Dia mengangguk pelan di bahu Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Selesai mengerjakan PR, Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya. Kamar Kyungsoo adalah kamar paling sederhana di rumah ini. Kamarnya merupakan satu-satunya ruangan yang tidak menggunakan heater dan tempat tidur king size. Dia memang sengaja memilih kamar ini.

Perempuan kecil itu memandang jam dinding. Sudah jam 6, berarti ini saatnya untuk membuat makan malam. Sambil menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk memasak, dia melihat Jongin yang sedang duduk di depan TV.

Jongin memang berandal, Kyungsoo mengetahuinya sejak dia SMP. Dan yah, dia brengsek. Tapi dia harus akui bahwa laki-laki itu rajin juga. Dia sekarang sedang membaca sebuah buku tebal tentang sejarah Korea.

_Kim Jongin, bagaimana bisa seseorang memiliki banyak keburukan dan kebaikan dalam satu waktu?_

Ddrrrtt… drrrrtttt… drrrtttt…

Handphone Jongin bergetar, menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Yoboseyo?"

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk meneruskan kegiatan memasaknya. Dia mencuci, memotong-motong, dan mencampurkan berbagai bahan. Menunya hari ini adalah bibimbap, masakan Korea yang sering sekali dibuat oleh ibunya. Melihat bahan-bahannya saja sudah membuat Kyungsoo rindu dengan rumah. Semoga saja ibunya baik-baik disana, sehingga ketika dia pulang nanti, dia bisa merasakan kembali bibimbap buatan ibunya.

"Kau ingin mencoba vibratornya?"

Samar-samar Kyungsoo mendengar suara Jongin. Matanya melebar kaget. Kyungsoo tahu benda itu. Kris hampir memasukkan sex toy itu ke tubuh Kyungsoo. Beruntungnya, Kris tidak jadi melakukannya setelah mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo hampir pingsan.

"Oh baguslah. Antarkan ke rumahku lengkap dengan lube-nya."

Suara tawa Jongin membuat Kyungsoo merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Mencobanya di badanku? Kau gila? Aku akan mencobanya pada lubang perempuan. Kali ini aku tidak perlu repot mencari, karena perempuan itu sudah ada di rumahku."

DEG!

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan pisau yang dipegangnya.

Dia satu-satunya perempuan di rumah ini.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

buat yg nanya keadaan anaknya kyungsoo, sekarang udah kejawab kan? dan kalian bener, itu anaknya kyungsoo sama kris *berasa lagi main tebak-tebakan XD*

junghyema: iya kyungsoo jadi cewek. ini genderswitch. hehe

t.a: sulli member f(x). tau kan? kalo perannya disini, kita lihat aja nanti :D

soosoo: sabar ya, hubungan kaisoo belum dijelasin. mungkin nanti di chapter2 selanjutnya. aku belum bisa mastiin mau chap berapa T.T

buat gothiclolita89, uchihasesura-chan, tatiana12, bluepink exo-xoxo-xouple, freakpcy, ikaikahun11, dan semua aja yang udah review, read, fav, dan follow, makasih banget :) ga nyangka ada yg mau baca ff aneh dan ruwet ini. hehe :D


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Painfully Loving You

Author: applecocoa

Rating: M

Pairing: Kaisoo, Baekyeol, Hunhan

Genre: Switchgender, hurt/comfort, smut, school life, romance, friendship

Disclaimer: I just own the story :)

Summary: Kyungsoo menjadi maid pribadi bagi Jongin, orang yang telah membuat masa depannya hancur. Dan hatinya semakin remuk ketika Jongin memperlakukannya layaknya sampah / "Jangan menangis, Kyung… kau tidak selemah itu." / "Kau memang tidak ada gunanya selain di ranjang ya?" / "AKU BUKAN SEX DOLL, JONGIN-SSI!" / "Dia mengingatmu?" / KAISOO, BAEKYEOL, HUNHAN FIC. GENDERSWITCH.

Warning: Genderwitch/GS, OOC, typos

Author Notes: Hmm mau ngomong apa ya… pokoknya happy reading aja deh :)

* * *

Kyungsoo tersentak ketika sinar matahari menghangatkan badannya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, bahkan tanpa menyempatkan diri untuk menggeliat di kasur, dia berlari ke kamar mandi. Percapakan Jongin di telepon semalam membuatnya merinding. Dia takut dia adalah 'perempuan' yang Jongin maksud. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia mengeringkan diri dan menggunakan seragamnya. Untungnya dia sudah membereskan peralatannya semalam, sehingga dia tidak perlu membuang waktu untuk menata buku, mencari tempat pensil, dan lain sebagainya.

Perempuan bermata bulat itu menghembuskan nafas lega ketika dia berhasil mencapai teras rumah Jongin. Dia memandang rumah itu sekilas. Mobil Jongin masih terparkir disana. Dia tadi juga tidak mendengar suara Jongin ataupun shower yang dihidupkan, jadi pasti laki-laki berkulit cokelat itu belum bangun. Rasa takut merasuk ke hatinya, takut jika ketika dia pulang nanti, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

_Bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan itu. Sekarang waktunya untuk pergi. Jika aku masih di rumah, bisa saja 'sesuatu yang buruk' itu terjadi hari ini._

Sempat terpikirkan untuk menggunakan bus, tapi Kyungsoo ingat bahwa dia belum menerima gaji. Yang ada di kantongnya hanyalah uang kecil kembalian dari Angel café kemarin. Ini tidak akan cukup untuk membayar bus. Dengan tenaga yang Kyungsoo punya, dia memutuskan untuk berlari ke SM High School. Tidak apa lah dia datang teralu pagi, yang penting dia bisa memastikan bahwa dia akan aman disana.

.

.

.

"Pelajaran pertama, seni musik," Sehun membaca daftar pelajaran yang tertempel di dinding. "Kyung, ayo kita ke ruang musik sekarang. Aku ingin main piano."

"Tapi bel belum berbunyi."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo," Sehun menyeret tangan Kyungsoo keluar kelas.

Kyungsoo keberatan pada awalnya. Dia ingin berjalan ke ruangan itu bersama dengan teman-teman satu kelasnya. Tapi pikirannya segera berubah ketika Jongin memasuki kelas. Perempuan itu terkesiap kaget, badannya secara refleks bersembunyi di balik badan Sehun yang tinggi, kepalanya menunduk dalam-dalam agar rambutnya menutupi wajah. Dia memalingkan muka ketika Jongin lewat disampingnya. Kyungsoo bersyukur sekali tangannya tidak gemetar. Sehun juga tidak menyadari jantung Kyungsoo hampir saja melompat karena ketakutan.

"Kau lihat itu, Kyung?" Sehun menunjuk sebuah piala yang dipajang di kantor guru. Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. Matanya menyipit saat membaca tulisan dibawah piala perak itu. Sepertinya dia melihat kata '_dance_' disana, tapi selebihnya, dia tidak tahu. Siapa yang menerima itu, kompetisi apa itu, tulisannya tidak terlihat jelas.

"Itu pialaku dengan Kai," jelas Sehun bangga.

"Kai? Siapa Kai?"

"Oh benar juga, kau belum tahu ya. Itu nama lain Jongin. Tapi hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang dia perbolehkan untuk memangilnya 'Kai'."

"'Orang-orang tertentu'?"

"Iya. Aku juga tidak tahu maksudnya. Aku hanya memanggilnya seperti itu karena dia yang meminta."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi. Mungkin panggilan special?

Kyungsoo memandang wajah ceria Sehun. Dia membayangkan dua laki-laki tinggi berada di sebuah panggung, menggerakkan badan mereka dengan iringan musik bertempo cepat. Dia juga membayangkan penonton yang terpukau, juri yang tidak dapat memalingkan mata, dan petinggi-petinggi agensi hiburan yang berencana untuk merekrut dua orang ini.

"Kai hebat sekali saat itu. Dia sempat jatuh, tapi gerakannya seakan-akan adalah bagian dari koreo. Mungkin dia memang terlahir untuk _dance_," ujar Sehun.

_Seniman berbakat masih kurang untuk menggambarkan kesempurnaannya…_

"Nah, kita sudah sampai!" ujar Sehun. Dia segera memainkan jari-jari panjangnya diantara tuts, kemudian mulai bernyanyi. Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk di setiap ketukan. Suara Sehun agak tidak stabil, pengucapannya juga kurang benar, tapi dia suka dengan cara Sehun bermain musik.

"Bukankah itu lagu lama?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Benar. Coba tebak judulnya."

"Goodbye City?"

"Kau penggemar lagu-lagu lama ya, Kyung?"

"Ibuku sering menyanyikannya. Kau sendiri kenapa tahu lagu seperti itu?"

"Ini lagu pertama yang diajarkan ibuku untuk bermain piano."

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk.

"Sehun, kau bisa lagu _'_A Thousand Miles'?"

"Kau mau bernyanyi?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Sehun menyandarkan siku pada tuts, membuat bunyi sumbang terdengar di seluruh ruangan. Dia mengetuk-ngetukkan jari pada dagu sambil memejamkan mata, sebelum akhirnya jari-jarinya terayun begitu saja, seakan-akan sedang menelusuri udara. Sehun menggigit-gigit bibir ketika jarinya mulai bergerak di atas tuts, mecari nada awal yang akan dipakainya. Dia merengut kesal ketika nadanya terdengar tidak cocok.

"Uhm Kyungsoo, bisa kau nyanyikan dulu? Sepertinya aku lupa bagian intro," ujar Sehun sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya. Kyungsoo tertawa sebelum dia berdeham. Sehun masih merengut didekatnya, penasaran dengan nada yang dibuat oleh jarinya.

_"Making my ways downtown, walking fast, faces passed, and I home bound…"_

Sehun mengangguk-angguk. Dia bergumam, samar-samar Kyungsoo mendengar kata "B? Tidak, B minor," dari bibir tipisnya.

_"Staring blankly ahead, just making my way, making a way into the crowd…"_

Suara lembut piano mulai terdengar di telinga Kyungsoo. Sehun tersenyum melihat jarinya yang dengan lancar menari diantara tuts hitam dan putih. Musik memang sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Saat dia melakukan _dance_, ketika bermain dengan piano, ketika dia mendengar seseorang bernyanyi, maupun ketika dia diam dan menikmati suara-suara disekitarnya.

_"And I miss you, and I need you, and now I wonder… if I could fall into the sky…"_ Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika Sehun ikut bernyanyi. Dengan gerakan bibirnya, Sehun menyuruhnya untuk bernyanyi lebih keras.

_"And I need you, and I miss you, and now I wonder...  
If I could fall… Into the sky… Do you think time… Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk… A thousand miles… If I could just see you tonight  
It's always times like these, When I think of you, And I wonder if you ever think of me  
'Cause everything's so wrong, And I don't belong living in your precious memory  
'Cause I need you, And I miss you, And now I wonder...  
If I could fall… Into the sky… Do you think time… Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk… A thousand miles… If I could just see you tonight  
And I, I, Don't want to let you know…  
I, I, drown in your memory…  
I, I, don't want to let this go  
I, I, don't...  
Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces passed, and I'm home bound  
Staring blankly ahead, just making my way, making my way, through the crowd  
And I still need you, and I still miss you, and now I wonder...  
If I could fall… Into the sky… Do you think time… Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walkA thousand milesIf I couldJust see you...  
If I could fall… Into the sky… Do you think time… Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk… A thousand miles… If I could just see you tonight…"_

_(Vanessa Carlton – A Thousand Miles)_

"Sepertinya interlude-nya tadi agak berbeda. Benar bukan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Iya, aku memperpendek durasinya. Ada penonton yang tidak sabar untuk mendengarmu bernyanyi," jawab Sehun. Laki-laki itu menunjuk pintu ruang musik sebelum Kyungsoo punya waktu untuk bertanya lagi.

Mata burung hantu itu melebar melihat orang-orang didekat pintu masuk. Kyungsoo berdiri membelakangi pintu, sehingga ketika dia bernyanyi, dia tidak bisa melihat siapa saja yang ada disana. Sebagian besar dari teman-temannya duduk di lantai berkarpet, memegang alat instrument dan memandanginya. Seorang wanita, yang Kyungsoo kenali sebagai guru musiknya, berdiri paling dekat dengannya. Dia sedang menulis di sebuah _clipboard_.

"Do Kyungsoo dari kelas 1-8?" tanyanya sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Kyungsoo mengiyakan dengan canggung.

"Pernah mengikuti les menyanyi?"

"Tidak, saeonsaengnim."

"Pernah mengikuti lomba menyanyi?"

"Tidak, saeonsaengnim."

Guru itu bergumam sambil terus menulis.

"Kontrol vibra, pernafasan, emosi, _power_, gestur… hanya saja aku belum melihat artikulasi. Tapi secara keseluruhan semuanya baik. Kerja bagus, anak muda. Apa kau keberatan untuk menyanyikan satu lagu lagi sebelum pelajaran dimulai?"

_Satu lagu lagi tidak akan merusak minggu pertamaku disini. Baiklah, terima saja. _Kyungsoo mengangguk. _Oiya, istilah apa itu?_

"Baguslah. Dan tolong jangan membelakangiku ketika bernyanyi."

Hal yang tidak disangka Kyungsoo adalah, Sehun akan digantikan oleh seorang perempuan untuk mengiringinya. Bukan teman seangkatan yang belum dikenalnya, bukan juga Baekhyun maupun Luhan. Dia terpaku melihat seorang perempuan datang ke arahnya. Kulit putih bersihnya membuat siapapun iri, senyum lebar membuat wajahnya terlihat manis, rambut panjangnya tergerai indah, dan kata-kata Kyungsoo seakan hilang ketika melihat perempuan itu menyapanya dan duduk di depan piano. Ramah, anggun, cerdas, cantik, anak orang kaya, dan tak seorang pun yang menampik bahwa dia orang yang baik. Choi Sulli.

Kyungsoo merasa bukan apa-apa ketika melihat gadis itu. Betapa beruntungnya Jongin, dia mengenal orang ini sejak kecil. Betapa beruntungnya Jongin, perempuan sempurna ini tidak pernah bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang lain. Betapa beruntungnya Jongin, Sulli terus menunggu sekalipun Jongin tak pernah tahu.

Sebelum Kyungsoo keluar, fans-fans Jongin sering meributkan hubungan mereka. Hubungan yang rumit, mereka bilang. Kyungsoo dengar Jongin dan Sulli sudah dijodohkan, perempuan itu juga sudah lama menyukai Jongin, tapi laki-laki dingin itu tidak pernah melihat kepadanya. Dia sibuk dengan dunianya. Dia sibuk dengan teman-teman dekat, bisnis, dan _dance_…

Kyungsoo memandang ke segala arah, menemukan bahwa tidak hanya teman-teman sekelasnya saja yang ada di kelas ini.

_Jadi, pelajaran musik kelas 1-8 digabung dengan kelas 1-2?_

Sekilas, pandangan mata Kyungsoo berhenti pada sudut kelas. Seorang laki-laki tampan berkulit kecokelatan berdiri disana, wajahnya terlihat acuh tak acuh dengan keadaan. Beberapa perempuan mencuri pandang ke arahnya, kemudian menunjuk-nunjuk Sulli secara diam-diam. Kyungsoo memandang Jongin yang sedang sibuk mengobrol dengan temannya. Wajah laki-laki disamping Jongin terlihat tegas, alisnya tebal, hidungnya mancung… Kyungsoo terkesiap. Tangannya tiba-tiba saja gemetar.

Kris.

_Dia bersekolah disini?_

"Sudah siap?" tanya Sulli.

Kyungsoo tersentak. "_N-ne._"

"Apa kau tahu lagu Ryan Star – Losing Your Memory? Aku mendengar suaramu tadi, dan kupikir lagu ini cocok untuk warna suaramu."

"Iya, aku tahu."

"Oke, kita mulai," Sulli melemaskan tangannya sebelum jari lentik itu menyentuh tuts.

Kyungsoo berdeham samar sebelum dia mengontrol suaranya. Alunan musik Sulli terasa menyayat hatinya. Alunan yang cocok untuk keadaannya baru-baru ini.

_"Call all your friends  
Tell them I'm never coming back  
'Cause this is the end  
Pretend that you want it, don't react…"_

Lirik lagu seakan keluar begitu saja. Berbulan-bulan tidak bernyanyi, bukan berarti dia melupakan lagu ini. Lagu ini dinyanyikan ketika…

Kyungsoo menangkap air muka Jongin yang berubah.

_Ya, Jongin. Ingatkah kau dengan lagu ini?_

Kris memandang ke arah Kyungsoo, dan herannya, ekspresinya sama dengan Jongin.

_Ini lagu yang kunyanyikan di mobil, tepat sebelum kita masuk ke pub._

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan, tidak berani terlalu lama beradu pandangan dengan dua tatapan tajam itu.

_"The damage is done  
The police are coming too slow now  
I would have died  
I would have loved you all my life_

_You're losing your memory now_  
_You're losing your memory now_  
_You're losing your memory now_  
_You're losing your memory now_

_Where have you gone?_  
_The beach is so cold in winter here_  
_And where have I gone?_  
_I wake in Montauk with you near_

_Remember the day_  
_'Cause this is what dreams should always be_  
_I just want to stay_  
_I just want to keep this dream in me_

_You're losing your memory now_  
_You're losing your memory now_  
_You're losing your memory now_  
_You're losing your memory_

_Wake up, it's time, little girl, wake up_  
_All the best of what we've done is yet to come_  
_Wake up, it's time, little girl, wake up_  
_Just remember who I am in the morning_

_You're losing your memory now_  
_You're losing your memory now_  
_You're losing your memory now_  
_You're losing your memory_

_You're losing your memory now_  
_You're losing your memory now_  
_You're losing your memory now_  
_You're losing your memory…"_

_(Ryan Star – Losing Your Memory)_

Terdengar bunyi tepukan tangan dari teman-temannya. Kyungsoo undur diri dan segera duduk disamping Sehun. Laki-laki itu sedang memainkan gitar dengan nada yang tidak dia ketahui. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, Kyungsoo menghafal kord-kord yang dimainkan Sehun. Guru musiknya sedang bersiap mengajarkan sejarah musik di depan kelas.

Jongin masih duduk di pojok ruangan, berbicara dengan Kris. Kyungsoo tidak melihatnya kemarin di kelas 1-8, jadi bisa dipastikan Kris adalah murid kelas 1-2. Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri setiap laki-laki tinggi itu melirik ke arahnya. Pandangannya berbeda dengan Jongin. Laki-laki berkulit kecokelatan itu memandang Kyungsoo sebagai orang baru, tapi Kris tidak. Apa dia ingat bahwa mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya?

"Sehun-ah, aku mau ke toilet dulu," Kyungsoo cepat-cepat berdiri. Keadaan kelas sangat riuh, sehingga dia tidak akan ketahuan jika pergi ke toilet tanpa ijin. Perempuan bermata besar itu mendengus lega ketika dia berhasil keluar dari ruang musik.

KREEEKKKK

Seorang permuda tinggi membuka pintu, mata tajamnya menghujam mata Kyungsoo. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Kyungsoo untuk mengenali bahwa laki-laki itu adalah Kris. Kris menjegal tangannya sebelum perempuan itu bisa melarikan diri.

"Aku tahu kau tidak ingin ke toilet," ujarnya.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, tangannya meronta berusaha melepaskan diri. Pria ini mendengar percakapannya dengan Sehun? Dan dia juga tahu bahwa dia berbohong? Tangan Kyungsoo gemetar kembali. Ingatan tentang malam dimana Kris mengambil seks pertamanya membuatnya ingin menangis.

"Jangan ada di rumah nanti malam."

"Aku tidak tahu maksudmu," Kyungsoo masih meronta.

"Turuti saja."

Kyungsoo menyentakkan tangannya. Tangan kecil itu langsung terlepas dari genggaman Kris. Laki-laki itu masih ingin berbicara, tapi perempuan didepannya sudah pergi.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Suasana di rumah Jongin sangat sepi. Hanya ada suara TV yang dipindah-pindah _channel_-nya oleh Jongin. Laki-laki itu tiduran di sofa. Kepala dan kakinya bersadar pada lengan sofa yang empuk.

Untuk pertamakalinya, tadi Kyungsoo dan Jongin makan dalam satu ruangan. Biasanya Jongin akan makan di ruang tengah, sedangkan Kyungsoo di ruang makan. Yah dia akui, hatinya berdenyut-denyut aneh ketika Jongin menatap tajam ke arahnya. Pandangan tajam itu memang membuatnya takut, membuat lukanya sedikit demi sedikit muncul kembali, tapi juga membuat matanya tak bisa berpaling walau hanya satu detik. Perasaan yang membingungkan, tapi dia tahu bahwa dia terjerat pada hal yang sama seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Malam itu, Kyungsoo mengenang sesuatu yang tak seharusnya dia ingat kembali. Kenangannya dengan Jongin. Memori yang singkat, yang sangat sulit untuk dilupakan.

**Flashback…**

_"Bagaimana mungkin kita yang diberi hukuman? Dia tidak melihat perempuan tengil itu yang membuang permen karet!? Dan hukuman macam apa itu? Mencopoti stiker di pintu menuju atap sekolah!? Kau gila, sunbae? Kau sudah sakit? Jelas-jelas atap adalah tempat terlarang! Kenapa kau menyuruh kami kesini!? Argh apa kau ingin aku mencopoti gigimu!?" Baekhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal sambil menaiki tangga. Suara gaung terdengar di seluruh ruangan._

_Kyungsoo menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dari Baekhyun. Dia membiarkan dirinya tertinggal empat anak tangga di belakang perempuan itu. Kyungsoo takut akan dibanting Baekhyun jika dia tidak hati-hati. Baekhyun adalah atlet hapkido di sekolahnya dulu. Dia bahkan hampir membanting senior yang memberi mereka hukuman tadi. Bermain-main ketika Baekhyun sedang marah pasti bukan ide yang bagus._

_Baekhyun sepertinya tidak tahu, dia terus saja berjalan sambil memukuli tangga._

_"Kyungie, aku akan bersihkan di daerah sini. Kau bersihkan daerah yang luar ya. Ingat, jangan terjun bebas," pesan Baekhyun._

_"Nasehat macam apa itu?" Kyungsoo merengut sambil membuka pintu._

_Baekhyun terkikik. "Kalau begitu aku beri nasehat yang benar. Jika disana ada orang yang aneh-aneh, teriak saja. Aku akan membantingnya."_

_"Baekhyun-ah, kau mengerikan," ujar Kyungsoo sambil menutup pintu menuju atap. Dia duduk bertumpu pada lutut, lalu mulai membersihkan bagian bawah pintu. Kukunya pendek, sehingga agak sulit untuk melepas stiker. Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya yang tidak datang ke kelas dulu dan mengambil garpu. Benda itu bisa membantunya saat ini._

_"Apa kau tidak punya pekerjaan lain untuk dilakukan?" tanya seseorang._

_Kyungsoo memalingkan muka, mencari orang yang sedang berbicara. Bibirnya terbuka lebar ketika dia menemukan sosok Kim Jongin berjalan ke arahnya. Dan lebih mengherankan lagi, laki-laki itu berhenti untuk berjongkok disampingnya. Pemuda itu dengan mudah melepas tiga stiker yang bertumpuk, padahal kukunya juga pendek. Muka Kyungsoo memanas ketika laki-laki memandang ke arahnya, sebuah senyum tercetak di wajahnya. Dengan pandangan bingung, perempuan bermata besar itu menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan untuk siapa senyum itu diberikan. Dia terkesiap ketika Jongin meraih dagunya, menghadapkan wajah mereka, dan menatap dalam pada matanya._

_"Jongin-ssi!" Kyungsoo terkesiap, telapak kakinya tiba-tiba saja kram dan dia jatuh dengan beralaskan bokong. Tangannya tidak sengaja memukul pintu, membuat bunyi debum kecil yang cukup untuk didengar Baekhyun. Wajahnya semakin memanas, menyadari gerakannya yang memalukan._

_KREEEKKK_

_"Kyungie-ah, apa yang…" mata Baekhyun membulat melihat dua manusia didepannya. Dia memberikan sebuah senyum, sunggingan antara bersemangat dan jahil. "Hei kau, bisa kau bantu Kyungsoo menyelesaikan hukumannya? Tidak sulit kok, hanya mencabuti stiker. Kyungie sepertinya terlalu lelah, sehingga dia sulit berkonsentrasi."_

_"T-tidak, itu… t-tidak benar. Aku…"_

_"Aku sangat mengharapkan bantuanmu," Baekhyun menutup pintu kembali. Dia memberikan sebuah bisikan "fighting!" pada Kyungsoo sebelum pintu benar-benar tertutup._

_"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" tanya Jongin. "Kita kan belum mendapat nametag."_

_"E-eh… itu… Mrs. Rin, ya Mrs. Rin. Dia tadi mengabsen kelas 1-8, dan aku tidak sengaja melihatmu… ketika kau mengacungkan tangan."_

_"Oh begitu. Kau sendiri dari kelas apa?"_

_"A-aku… dari 1-4."_

_"Kalau begitu, salam kenal Kyungie."_

_Wajah Kyungsoo bukan hanya memanas kali ini, tapi memerah sempurna. Itu panggilan sayang yang hanya digunakan oleh Baekhyun, Luhan, Chanyeol, dan ibunya, orang-orang terdekatnya._

_"Aku… namaku… Kyungsoo."_

_"Kyungsoo? Kupikir namamu memang Kyungie. Itu nama yang manis, cocok untukmu."_

_"G-gomawoyo."_

_"Jangan berbicara terlalu formal denganku. Kita kan satu angkatan. Oiya, kakimu tadi kenapa?"_

_"Kram. D-di telapak kaki."_

_Kyungsoo ingin waktu berhenti saat itu juga. Dia tidak akan lupa hari dimana Jongin melepas sepatunya, memijit kakinya pelan, dan kemudian menalikan sepatunya lagi. Dia juga tidak akan lupa saat dimana Jongin membantunya melepas stiker sambil bercerita tentang hidup mereka. Pengalaman konyol, hobi, lelucon aneh, hal-hal yang sedang trend tapi sama-sama mereka tidak sukai… segala hal yang membuat mereka lupa bahwa ini kali pertama mereka mengobrol._

_._

_._

_._

_"Jongin-ah," panggil Kyungsoo._

_Laki-laki yang dipanggilnya memandang ke arahnya, bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum lebar favorit Kyungsoo. Dia tidak menyangka Jongin akan datang lebih awal dari perkiraannya. "Ada apa memanggilku kesini, Kyung?"_

_"Itu…" Kyungsoo berpikir-pikir. "Aku tidak ingin mengatakannya lama-lama, dan kau juga tidak perlu menjawab ini. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu."_

_Jongin mengernyit. "Apa maksud…"_

_"Aku mengenalmu dua tahun yang lalu, tepat ketika kau mengikuti lomba dance di Gyeonggi. Sejak saat itu aku selalu mencari informasi tentangmu. Dan sejak saat itu juga, aku menyadari bahwa aku menyukaimu. Bukan suka sebagai fans, tetapi lebih dari itu."_

_Kyungsoo tidak berani mendongak. Biar lah dia tidak tahu ekspresi Jongin, yang penting wajah memalukannya tidak terlihat._

_"Aku senang sekali ketika aku bisa berbicara denganmu kemarin. Ternyata kau tidak seperti yang orang bilang. Kau bukanlah Kim Jongin yang dingin dan jahat, kau adalah orang yang menyenangkan."_

_"Kyungsoo-ah, aku…"_

_"Aku tahu kau tidak bisa menerimaku. Aku sudah tahu itu dari awal. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu. Annyeong, Jongin-ah."_

_Kyungsoo segera berlari dari hadapan Jongin. Dia tidak tahu apakah ini perbuatan yang berani atau pengecut. Tapi setidaknya, dia sudah lega. Dua tahun dia memendam perasaan ini, dan rasanya dia sangat bersyukur memiliki kesempatan untuk mengutarakannya._

_._

_._

_._

_"Kyungie-ah, punya waktu untuk dinner?" tanya Jongin. Tiba-tiba saja tangannya sudah mengalung di lehernya. Kyungsoo terkesiap. Kyungie? Dinner? Dan tangan ini…_

_Ketiga sahabatnya memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan senang dan kaget. Baekhyun berdecak-decak, bergumam bagaimana ceritanya hingga kedua anak ini bisa semakin dekat. Kyungsoo bersyukur fans Jongin tidak ada disini. Dia bisa menjadi headline jika ketahuan sedang dirangkul oleh pangeran sekolah._

_"Jongin-ah, apa yang kau katakan?"_

_"Kau kemarin main pergi saja. Aku belum sempat mengatakan bahwa aku menerimamu."_

_"A-apa? Kau bercanda?"_

_"Untuk apa aku bercanda?"_

_"Tapi… tidak mungkin."_

_"Apanya yang tidak mungkin? Baiklah, pertanyaanku tadi belum kau jawab. Kau bisa pergi dinner denganku nanti malam?"_

_"Aku… sepertinya…"_

_"BISA!" Ketiga temannya menjawab untuk Kyungsoo. Perempuan bermata besar itu gelagapan, dia ingin menolak ajakan Jongin. Menatap mata lelaki itu saja dia hampir tidak sanggup, apalagi jika sampai dinner._

_"Lihat? Teman-temanmu sepertinya mendukung. Nanti jam 7, di XOXO café. Jangan telat, dear."_

**Flashback end.**

Dia pikir dinner itu tidak akan terulang kembali, tapi nyatanya, beberapa jam yang lalu dia bisa duduk satu meja lagi dengan Jongin. Memang tidak seromantis keadaan ketika _first date_, tetapi ini jauh lebih baik. Setidaknya Jongin makan tanpa kata-kata manis yang sebetulnya hanyalah omong kosong, dan tanpa perhatian yang sebenarnya hanya kepalsuan yang berkali-kali dia lakukan pada wanita incarannya.

Tiba-tiba saja terbersit kata-kata Jongin semalam di telepon. Dia tidak tahu siapa yang perempuan yang dimaksud, tetapi Kyungsoo yakin kemungkinan besar adalah dia. Kris benar, dia harus pergi malam ini. Paling tidak bisa pergi ke suatu tempat untuk semalam, kemudian pulang dini hari. Kyungsoo berpikir kemungkinan untuk menginap di supermarket atau toko buku di dekat rumah Jongin. Dia tidak bisa pergi ke rumah tiga sahabatnya, rumah mereka kelewat jauh untuk ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki.

Ting tong!

Jongin mengerang malas, dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal sofa. Terlihat jelas bahwa Jongin tidak berniat membuka pintu. Dengan ragu-ragu, perempuan kecil itu berjalan ke ruang tamu dan meraih knop pintu. Dia masih berpikir-pikir bagaimana cara untuk meminta ijin pergi kepada majikannya. Dia yakin, ada kemungkinan untuk disetujui oleh Jongin. Yah, semoga saja dia berhasil menemukan alasan yang tepat.

KREEEKKKK

"Kai, ini…"

Kyungsoo terpaku di tempatnya. Kris. Pandangan mereka bertemu, dua pasang mata sama-sama melebar. Laki-laki didepannya meremas kotak kecil yang dibawanya. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya, khawatir. Jika instingnya benar, isi kotak ini adalah _sex toy_ yang kemarin diminta Jongin.

"Si-silahkan… masuk," ujar Kyungsoo canggung.

"Oh hei, Kris," Jongin duduk sambil melempar bantal sofa. Kris menangkap benda empuk itu dengan satu tangan. Kris dan Kyungsoo bertemu pandang kembali selama beberapa milidetik. Tatapan sinis Kris bercampur dengan keterkejutan, membuat Kyungsoo bingung harus memberikan reaksi.

"Jongin-ssi, aku ingin pergi ke toko buku. Hmm sepertinya akan lama," ujar Kyungsoo. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan majikannya, dia cepat-cepat berlari menuju kamarnya.

Perasaan Kyungsoo menjadi tidak enak. Dia memunguti semua peralatan sekolah yang bisa diraih tangannya, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Sepertinya ini bisa menjadi penyamaran yang tepat. Penjaga toko akan mengiranya sebagai anak yang baru saja pulang les. Lalu, ketika dia pulang nanti, Jongin akan berpikir bahwa dia membeli banyak buku, sehingga Kyungsoo perlu membawa tas.

Kyungsoo menyeret tasnya keluar ruangan. Dia tidak berpikir tentang dinginnya malam ataupun kemungkinan jika dia nanti akan kelaparan lagi. Tak apa-apa, yang penting dia bisa keluar dari rumah ini.

"J-Jong…"

Belum sempat mata Kyungsoo beradaptasi dengan terangnya pencahayaan ruang tamu, badannya sudah diterjang oleh seseorang. Tasnya terlepas dari tangan kecilnya, badannya terdorong masuk ke kamarnya lagi, kakinya hampir tersandung oleh barang-barangnya yang tercecer di lantai. Sebuah tangan berotot menghempaskannya ke kasur, tidak memberinya sedikit ruang gerak pun untuk pergi.

Kyungsoo menendang-nendang panik. Dia mengenal tangan itu, dia mengenal rambut hitam itu, dia mengenal wajah rupawan itu… dan dia takut dengan benda yang sekarang ada di tangannya.

_Jongin, kumohon jangan…_

Kyungsoo meronta sebisanya, menahan dan berulang kali menangkis tangan yang mulai memegangi bagian-bagian tubuhnya. Terlihat seringai Jongin di atas wajahnya, sepertinya dia menikmati usaha Kyungsoo untuk melawan. Tidak pernah ada yang menolak perlakuannya di ranjang sebelumnya. Dia juga tahu kenapa, mungkin karena dia memesan perempuan berjiwa jalang? Atau wanita yang memang terbiasa dengan seks? Atau mungkin memang mereka menginginkannya? Wanita yang panik dan ketakutan ini memberinya pengalaman baru dalam hubungan ranjang.

"Kau bertingkah seolah masih perawan saja," ujar Jongin. "Kita memang belum pernah bertemu, tapi aku yakin lubangmu ini pernah dijamah."

Kyungsoo ingin menangis rasanya. Jongin benar-benar melupakannya. Dan kata-kata itu… apa Kyungsoo tak ada bedanya dengan pelacur-pelacur di pub?

"J-Jongin-ssi, jangan…" Kyungsoo memohon.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Jongin melepas semua pakaian yang menempel di badan Kyungsoo. Dia mengikat tangan Kyungsoo di pinggir ranjang. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Jongin memasukkan sebuah benda silinder ke dalam kewanitaan Kyungsoo.

"AAAARRRGGGHHHHH!" Kyungsoo menjerit keras ketika benda tumpul itu menjebol paksa kewanitaannya.

"Ish, kupikir lubangmu sudah longgar." Jongin mendorong benda itu kembali.

Selesai melesakkan _sex toy_ itu, Jongin mengatur getaran dengan remote di tangannya. Kyungsoo tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain menjerit, menahan desahan, meronta, dan bergelinjang tanpa dapat dia sadari. Vibrator itu mengaduk-aduk kewanitaannya, rasa sakit menjalar di badannya, dan usahanya untuk melepaskan diri malah membuat vibrator itu semakin masuk ke lubangnya. Hatinya hancur ketika melihat Jongin duduk di kursi, memperhatikannya dengan seringai puasnya. Tangannya mengatur getaran di vibrator itu, memainkannya dari level terendah hingga tertinggi.

Jongin terlihat acuh tak acuh dengan keadaan Kyungsoo. Dia memakan camilannya sambil memandang Kyungsoo yang terus bergeliat dan berteriak. Selama beberapa menit sekali, dia pergi meninggalkan kamar untuk mengambil minuman dan camilan lain. Kyungsoo yang terus saja memohon seperti tidak ada artinya baginya. Itu adalah tontonan paling bagus dan sangat disayangkan untuk dihentikan bagi Jongin.

Setelah setengah jam berlalu, dan setelah Kyungsoo berulang-kali membasahi vibrator dengan cairan orgasmenya, Jongin menghentikan getaran vibrator itu. Kyungsoo sudah tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Tenggorokannya kering, nafasnya tersengal-sengal, dan rasa sakit dibawah tubuhnya menjalar hingga selurh tubuh.

Kyungsoo menahan sakit ketika benda silinder itu dilepas perlahan oleh Jongin. Laki-laki itu cukup terpana melihat mata Kyungsoo yang samasekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda air mata. Jeritan sekeras tadi harusnya cukup untuk membuat mata berkaca-kaca, tapi perempuan ini tidak.

Perempuan yang kuat… atau mungkin keras kepala? Atau, dia hanya tidak ingin terlihat lemah? Jongin tidak tahu jawaban mana yang paling tepat. Yang dia tahu, perempuan ini cukup menarik untuk dimainkan. Wajah polos yang menyembunyikan gelinjangan yang membangkitkan nafsu, badan mungil dengan bentuk badan menggiurkan, lubangnya yang bisa dengan deras mengalirkan cairan orgasme, wangi vaginanya yang memabukkan… Jongin yakin perempuan ini tidak sering dipakai oleh lelaki lain.

"Sepertinya tidak perlu lube, ya?" gumam Jongin.

JLEB!

"AAAARRRGGGHHHHH!" Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menjerit. Dia merasa ada benda lain yang masuk ke lubangnya. Bukan vibrator, tetapi… kejantanan Jongin. Kyungsoo kali ini menyerah dengan air mata. Hatinya semakin remuk. Bukan hanya karena Jongin yang memperkosanya, bukan hanya karena dia takut, tetapi karena dia menyadari perasaannya. Hatinya remuk karena sifat Jongin. Hatinya hancur karena orang yang dia cintai menganggapnya sampah.

Dia tidak tahu kapan Jongin melepas pakaiannya. Yang dia tahu sekarang, Jongin sudah _naked_ diatasnya, mulutnya tak berhenti mengerang, menikmati lubang sempit Kyungsoo. Dia memaju-mundurkan juniornya tanpa sekalipun memandang wajah tersiksa Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak menunggu hingga Kyungsoo terbiasa dengan juniornya.

Kyungsoo tak bisa pergi, Kyungsoo tak bisa menolak, Jongin menusuk g-spotnya, membuatnya mendesah dan menggelinjang tanpa dapat dikendalikan. Badannya mengkhianatinya, dan Jongin sepertinya semakin tergoda dengan itu. Laki-laki itu mempercepat tempo in-outnya, menusuk g-spot Kyungsoo lebih dalam.

Mereka klimaks dan keluar bersama. Kyungsoo terlihat terguncang sekali. Air matanya yang menggenang hampir saja menetes di depan muka Jongin. Dia menahan isakannya hingga tenggorokan dan hatinya terasa sesak.

_Setidaknya jangan didepan Jongin…_

"Tidak sia-sia ibuku menerimamu disini, _maid_. Mungkin bisa disebut juga, _sex slave_."

Jongin memakai kembali pakaiannya, sedangkan Kyungsoo berusaha mati-matian untuk meraih selimut, menyembunyikan badan telanjang serta tangisannya.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Well, pertama-tama aku minta maaf buat para readers yang pengen Kyungsoo ga 'digituin' dulu sama Kai. Maaf, tapi di draft awal emang udah direncanain kayak gini. Author janji kok bakal bales si Jongin. Hehehe Buat adegan NC, aku tahu ini mengecewakan. Aku emang ga ahli dalam hal ini -_- readers lama, readers baru, dan terkhusus untuk author RaeMii yang udah ngijinin aku berguru NC ^^v thanks a lot :)


End file.
